Don't You
by crazyauthoress
Summary: Darren is an idiot. A complete and total idiot who can't see what's in front of him. Chris relates. Klaine and CrissColfer. Sequel to "Of Consequences and Scars".


**Title:** Don't You? (1/2?)

**Author:** crazyauthoress

**Fandom:** Glee/ Glee RPS

**Summary:** Darren is an idiot. A complete and total idiot who can't see what's in front of him. Chris relates. Klaine and CrissColfer. Sequel to "Of Consequences and Scars".

**Rating:** T

**Warnings:** This is AU. This is very, very AU. As in, Chris and Darren are real and Kurt and Blaine are real very AU.

**Author's Note:** So, I'm not exactly sure if this'll be the end of this series. It might be since I'm not completel sure of where I want to go with it. There is some other stuff that could be address, but doesn't necessarily need to. I'd like you guys' opinion on what happens with this. What do you think?

* * *

><p>Darren could not concentrate at all on set the next day. Images of Blaine and Kurt - the real Blaine and Kurt - kept dancing around his head and every time he looked at Chris, he got the urge to grab him and kiss him until they were both blue in the face. He couldn't, though.<p>

Chris thought he was straight. The entire world thought he was straight. He knew he was straight, except for that little problem that was Chris Colfer, the only male he'd ever felt anything other than platonic feelings for.

When Ryan finally told them they were done for the day, Darren nearly ran from set. He wanted to get out of the Dalton uniform more than ever now; after meeting Blaine, he couldn't stand being in his costume for long. It was like Blaine was slowly taking over his body, as melodramatic as that sounded.

"Darren?" Chris asked softly and Darren turned to see his costar standing next to him, already out of whatever it was Kurt had been wearing today. "Are you alright? You seem a little rushed today."

Darren swallowed weakly. "I'm fine, Chris," he said, forcing himself to smile. "I just have a lot on my mind that's all." He shrugged a little, removing the Dalton blazer and carefully hanging it on a hanger.

Chris hummed in agreement, watching Darren slip the tie off his head and hang it from the hook of the hanger. "You're not the only one," he said. "I've been having the same weird dream for the past couple of nights. It's been driving me crazy, to be honest."

"About Kurt and Blaine?"

The question was out of Darren's mouth before he could stop himself. Chris stared at him, his mouth open slightly and Darren cursed himself. But, there was no going back now. "About Kurt and Blaine and how we're them?" he asked softly.

Chris blinked and shut his mouth slowly. "So I'm not the only one who's been having them," he said softly, running a hand through his thick hair. "How long have you been having them?"

Darren shook his head. "Just last night," he admitted. "Normally I don't sleep deep enough for dreams like that, but I took sleep meds to stop insomnia and I was out like a light. They've been happening more to you, haven't they?"

The younger male smiled wryly at him. "Every night for nearly the passed week," he said, sitting down and resting his elbows on his knees. "It's hard, to be honest. Watching Kurt and Blaine's life, I mean. I feel-"

"Jealous when you watch them?" Darren asked, cursing himself again. Chris stared at him again, his eyes wide. Before he could ask anything, Darren shrugged. "I do. I mean... they've got this beautiful relationship and it's so obvious that they care for each other deeply and-"

"Darren, you're rambling," Chris said softly.

He flushed. "Sorry. It's just... I wish that I could... be..." he trailed off and suddenly felt ridiculous.

He was jealous of Blaine because Blaine had Kurt. Blaine had Kurt, who was bright and vibrant and playful. Kurt, who would sit around and quote "A Very Potter Musical" just to get Blaine to believe that he'd-

Except it wasn't Kurt he was describing.

It was Chris.

Darren stared at Chris, as if he was seeing him in a new light and he knew, without a doubt, that his choice had been made. And he knew that Blaine wasn't affecting his decision at all. He loved hanging out with the entire cast, but if he could choose betwen the entire cast and _Chris_, he'd choose Chris without a doubt.

Chris, who willingly listened to Darren as he messed around with cords for a new Starkid musical. Who would sing with Darren whenever he needed a second opinion about his work. And it was then that Darren realized that he had been kidding himself for the longest time.

He had never looked at another man before, because Chris was the only man he'd ever be attracted to.

"Chris," Darren said softly. "I've been... a complete idiot."

Chris raised an eyebrow at him. "What do you mean?" he asked cautiously.

He shook his head. "I didn't believe a word Blaine said last night," he said, taking a step closer to Chris. "Because I believed that I was straight and that I would never fall in love with a man because I had never been attracted to a man before. But, Chris, I was _wrong_. It's you, Chris. It's always only been you."

The younger male stared at him and for a moment, Darren thought that Chris didn't believe him. But, instead, Chris stood up and reached out for him, his fingers curling in the collar of his shirt. They stood there for a moment, just staring into each other's eyes before Chris yanked him forward and Darren went willingly.

Their lips met and it was nothing like when they first kissed at Kurt and Blaine.

This was better. Chris' lips were warm and soft, slightly slick from the chapstick he'd put on while they were filming. Darren could feel the heat radiating from where his fingers were still locked around his collar and he couldn't help but sigh into the kiss. This was perfect.

Chris smiled against his lips and pulled away, his eyes glowing and Darren shivered as he looked into Chris' eyes. "That was..." Chris said, trying to find the right word.

"Amazing?" Darren offered and Chris nodded. "Yeah, it was. Chris... I'm-"

"You don't have to say anything," he replied with a smile.

So Darren didn't. Instead, he smiled and leaned forward and kissed Chris again, hands resting on Chris' hips to pull him closer. Chris' hands moved, cupping his cheeks gently and they just stood there and drank each other in.

"We have some stuff to talk about," Darren whispered, looking into Chris' bright eyes.

Chris just smiled and inclined his head gently. "Yeah, we do. Bt, we don't have to talk about it now, do we?" he asked, a mischievious little smile on his face.

Darren blinked and beamed at him. "No, no we don't," he said.

And he leaned in and kissed Chris again.

**~END~**


End file.
